Monstros y milagros
by Lizbeth C
Summary: Cuando la vida logra frenarte o aterrorizarte con un monstro siempre habrá un milagro para ti. -Un milagro inesperado como todo lo que me paso con ellos- Bella One-shot


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM.

* * *

**Sumary:** cuando la vida logra frenarte o aterrorizarte con un monstro siempre habrá un milagro para ti. -Un milagro inesperado como todo lo que me paso con ellos- Bella One-shot

* * *

**Mil gracias por su apoyo y espero que esta historia tenga aunque sea un review más que el otro, ósea 5. ¿Se podrá?**

* * *

**Monstros y milagros**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 17 años de edad, a pesar de mi corta edad, varios de los monstros de la vida me han alcanzado y dejado gravemente herida. Para explicarles mejor comenzare por el mejor lugar, el principio.

Soy hija de padres divorciados, **mi primer monstro**. Ellos se casaron muy jóvenes, justo después de salir del instituto, se compraron una linda casa en Forks.

Mi padre Charlie Swan se convirtió en policía y con el tiempo adquirió más responsabilidades como jefe, por tanto pasaba más tiempo fuera.

Mi madre Renée se dedico completamente al hogar y a cuidarse pues alrededor de un mes antes de casarse quedo embarazada. Su amor no duro mucho pues fue un _amor de adolescente_ como ella lo recordaba, me decía que no sabia como planeo casarse durante tanto tiempo con mi padre, me sentía un poco herida por sus palabras pero siempre me decía que lo único bueno de toda esa relación fui y yo.

Cuando la felicidad se les termino o cuando mejor dicho ya no se soportaban ni un poco más mi madre decidió que ella y yo nos íbamos de ahí, para buscarnos nuevas oportunidades y salir de ese mundo de monotonía y así llegamos hasta Phoenix

Yo no tenia más de cuatro años pero aun recuerdo como llore cuando me despedí de mi padre, teníamos una relación muy linda, siempre que estaba con nosotros me decía que me quería y me consentía mucho.

Mi madre trabajo mucho por sacarme adelante con ayuda de mi abuela Marie, fue una de las personas que más he amado en mi vida y digo fue, porque cuando yo tenia exactamente doce años, murió victima de un asalto a mano armada. Si la pérdida de mi padre fue fuerte la de mi nana fue mucho peor, porque a mi padre aun lo tenía, hablábamos por teléfono y de vez en cuando yo lo visitaba, pero a mi nana nunca la volvería ver.

El tiempo me ayudo a sanar, aunque las cicatrices seguían ahí. Después de la muerte de mi nana mi madre tuvo muchas citas con hombres que realmente me daban miedo por la forma como me veían. Nunca se lo dije a mi madre, pero el miedo seguía ahí, cada que alguno de ellos se me acercaba y me tocaba mi mejilla para decirme que era una muy hermosa mujer. **El segundo monstro más temible, el acoso.**

No entendía como me podían decir mujer si yo ni siquiera alcanzaba los quince años. Para mí este día solo me recordaba que tenía uno más de tortuosa falsedad.

Me encerré en mi mundo, los libros, trataba de vestirme lo menos femenina posible, porque yo sabia bien que mi cuerpo llamaba la atención con sus curvas en su lugar, vientre plano y todo lo que llama la atención.

Mi vida se encontraba fragmentada, ya no tenía mi nana, ni a mi padre y mucho menos con mi madre. Era tenerla aquí pero no tenerla al mismo tiempo.

Mis quince años fueron un hecho que pasaron desapercibidos, mi madre salió con uno de sus amigos en turno, Pill se llamaba según recuerdo, mi madre decía que este era el definido, que el si era su novio, yo no le creí nada, y ese hombre me daba más miedo que todos los demás.

Cada que venia me tocaba con morbo o simplemente me desvestía con la mirada.

Mi madre ya me lo había presentado como su novio formal y vivía con nosotros, ella estaba prácticamente endiosada con el.

Tenía ya tres años viviendo con nosotras, un año de ser el esposo de mi madre y un año y medio de desgraciar mi vida por completo. **Mi tercer y peor monstro, abuso sexual.**

Recuerdo la peor noche de mi vida como si hubiera sido hoy. Era noche y mi madre se encontraba completamente noqueada por una fuerte dosis de Rivotril (patillas para dormir), yo me encontraba acostada en mi cuarto cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de mi puerta, instintivamente cerré los ojos, sabia que no podría ser mi madre y que era Pablo porque había entrado a mi cuarto como en los últimos dos meses para verme mientras dormía.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, se sentó sobre mi cama a un lado de mi, comenzó acariciándome las piernas y con cada rose yo me estremecía más, su toque era repulsivo. Poco a poco fue acercándose más hasta que se puso sobre mi, yo iba a gritar aunque sabia que nadie me escucharía, pero el me coloco una mano sobre la boca y recuerdo claramente sus palabras.

-No grites, nadie te escuchara, yo se bien que es lo que quieres cariño- sustituyo su mano por un pañuelo y coloco una navaja sobre mi cuello.

Pensé en Dios, pero no podía deshonrarlo nombrando su nombre en este infierno.

-Flojita y cooperando- fue lo que dijo antes de desgarrarme la ropa y ser violada por el hombre más asqueroso y nauseabundo sobre la fas de la tierra. Me sentí sucia, usada y robada de toda mi dignidad. El dolor que sentí no podía ser igualado con nada.

Cuando termino de hacer conmigo lo que quiso me amenazo con matarme a mí y a mi madre, y que si yo le decía algo a alguien, nadie me lo creería porque yo era una mujerzuela.

Esa no fue la última vez que me toco, más bien fue la primera de muchas, mi vida había caído en un completo vacio, trataba de estar alejada lo más lejos posible de mi casa, me la pasaba en la escuela, en la biblioteca e incluso conseguí un trabajo para ahorrar e irme lejos.

Pero el siempre encontraba el momento, yo era realmente afortunada de algún modo por no haber salido embarazada de ese monstro pero hoy acababa mi suerte.

Mi periodo debió de haberme llegado hace más de dos semana y aun no llegaba. Temerosa fui a un supermercado a comprar una pruebe de embarazo, llegue a mi casa y como siempre aquel desecho de hombre se encontraba ahí, entre apresuradamente al baño y efectuarme la prueba.

Ya habían pasado los 10 minutos necesarios y el resultado fue lo que yo menos quería: positivo. Caí de rodillas al suelo y llore como nunca lo había hecho.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve tirada en ese estado pero al salir ese hombre estaba ahí, recargado en la pared y viendo fijamente. Lo único que pude hacer fue mostrarle la prueba y su rostro palideció al instante.

Me quería obligar a abortar y eso yo no permitiría, a pesar de que fuera el fruto de un abuso yo amaba a mi pequeña criatura, porque el no tenia la culpa de nada.

Corrí a mi cuarto y puse el cerrojo, en una mochila puse mi ropa y tome el poco dinero que tenía guardado de mi trabajo y mis documentos. Salí por la ventana y me fui corriendo hasta una pareada de autobuses, compre un boleto que salía para el aeropuerto y me fui.

El camino fue largo, y me sirvió para pensar en lo que aria. Compraría un boleto de avión para Forks y de ahí iría con mi padre, le contaría lo que paso. Esperaba que me creyera y me apoyara, almenas por esta vez. Trabajaría en algún lugar, la preparatoria ya la había terminado y por ahora entrar a la universidad quería fuera de mi mapa. Me dedicaría a cuidarme a mi y a mi bebé.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto compre el primer boleto, que saldría en tres horas, me escondí en el baño durante ese tiempo. Ahí me encontré con dos mujeres de mi edad aproximadamente, pero notoriamente más bellas que yo. Ambas me sonrieron y trataron de hablar conmigo.

-Hola, soy Alice Cullen y ella es Rosalie Hale- me dijo la más pequeña.

-Bella S-Swan- respondí secamente.

-¿A dónde vas? Nosotros viajamos con nuestros hermanos-

- Forks y voy sola-

-Que casualidad, ¿En que vuelo?-

-El que esta a punto de salir-

-Nosotros también, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos caminando contigo para abordar?- yo solo me encogí de hombros y asentí levemente. Escuchamos la llamada y caminamos fuera del baño.

Al salir nos topamos con tres hombres, que eran los hermanos de ellas. Jasper Hale, Emmett y Edward Cullen. Tres chicos realmente guapos como sus hermanas.

A partir de ahí Alicia se convirtió en mi confidente, mi mejor amiga al igual que todos los demás. Les conté todo lo que me había pasado y me apoyaron, no me juzgaron nunca, al principio me costo abrirme pero el tiempo ayudo. No fue fácil pero salí adelante.

No tuve que recurrir a mi padre ni a nadie más que a ellos. Ed fue muy amable conmigo y siempre me protegía, compartíamos un lazo más fuerte que con ninguno, era raro ver como me sobreprotegían a mi y a su sobrino o sobrina como llamaban a mi bebé.

Viví con ellos en una casa que compraron juntos, sus padres vivían en Inglaterra, yo les ayudaba cocinando o encargándome de la casa cuando ellos salían a la escuela.

Mi embarazo no tubo complicaciones y el día del parto todos me apoyaron, el sexo del bebe no lo conocíamos pues decidimos saberlo hasta este día. Alice se encargo de comprar mucha ropa como un regalo.

Estuve nueve horas en labor de parto, para dar a luz a una hermosa niña, que gracias a Dios no se parecía en nada a Pill.

Yo encontré un trabajo de secretearía de medio tiempo y así pude mantener a mi hija, Vanesa.

Con mis amigos me sentía segura y parte de un hogar, junto con mi pequeña. Ed obtuvo un lugar importante en mi corazón se convirtió en mi confidente secreto, mi apoyo y mi pañuelo. Tres años después me pidió matrimonio.

Al principio me negué, yo me encontraba confundida, lo amaba para no estaba segura de ser lo mejor para el, me espero pacientemente y medio año más tarde acepte. El me amaba a mí y a mi pequeña, algo que siempre agradecí.

Fue un milagro inesperado como todo lo que me había pasado con ellos. Cuando había perdido la fe, ellos me encontraron y me ayudaron a sanar las heridas mas profundas, dejando un invisible rastro.

Lo ultimo que supe de mis padres fue que madre estaba sola, pues a Pill lo habían encarcelado por violar a una joven de 15 años. Me alegro saber que por fin recibió su merecido aquel cobarde que destruyo mi vida; con mi padre mantenía un contacto más cercano, conmigo y con mi familia. El cree que mi pequeña es hija de Ed y nosotros no lo desmentimos nunca, porque el ocupo ese lugar desde que llegue con ellos.

Soy Isabella Cullen, tengo 24 años, una bella hija, el mejor marido que pudiera tener, una estupenda familia y soy una fiel testigo de que los milagros existen, solo hay que tener fe y luchar con valor para poder salir adelante, no importa que tantos obstáculos te ponga la vida, lo importante es levantarse e intentarlo de nuevo, nunca te des por vencido, siempre busca la manera de salir adelante guiándote por la luz de las personas que están a tu alrededor y que te quieren de verdad, no permitas que te opaquen, lucha por lo que quieres, esfuérzate para obtenerlo y lo tendrás, nunca te detengas, sueña, mira siempre hacia el frente, con la frente en alto enfrentándote a todo y recuerda que no hay mal que por bien no venga.

* * *

**Que les pareció, creo que mejore un poquitín pero aun me falta mucho, gracias a todas las que agregaron "Mi ángel" como su historia favorita y por el apoyo.**

**No pude subir nada antes, porque he estado liada con la escuela y un montón de tarea, pero aquí esta.**

**Ya saben si me quieren tomatear, golpear, amenazar o simplemente decir hola o no se, lo que se les ocurra déjenme un review.**

** En estos días subiré una historia que se llamara: "Adicción", aquí les dejo el…**

**Sumary: ****¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por alimentar tu adicción? One-shot**

**¿A qué adicción creen que me refiero? Déjenmelo saber**

**Besos de Edward y abrazos del osito Emmi. Muac. **


End file.
